Collections
Collections are groups of 7 themed loot items. Each job tier has at least one collection. Specific collections can only be obtained by completing the jobs in that collection's job tier, trades with other players, the Daily Chance, or the Free Gift program. If the player collects all 7 items of a collection, it can be vaulted. This will use up 1 of each of the 7 items and grant the player a bonus to their Health, Energy, Stamina, Attack, or Defense. The Daily Chance collection grants +10% better chance of loot drops during jobs. Only 5 of each item in a collection can be carried at a time - at this point, that item can no longer be looted until the collection is vaulted. Once a vault has been carried out on a collection and all 7 items are found again, it can be revaulted, rewarding the player with a specific Boost. Revaulting can be done as many times as there are complete collections available. It is entirely possible and probable to master a job tier and still not have completed a collection in that tier, prompting trades with other players and redoing jobs in finished tiers in hopes of looting the missing item. It is also not uncommon to have all but the same one in every collection (ie: the 6th item). The one item that is the rarest to find in each collection seems to vary from player to player. The total bonus in stats that can be obtained by vaulting every current collection is 35 Health, 43 Energy, 10 Stamina, 17 Attack, 26 Defense, and +10% job loot drops. Clicking on the + Wishlist icon next to the items on this page will add that item to your Wishlist in Mafia Wars (Facebook). =New York collections= Street Thug tier Diamond Flush Bonus: +1 Energy Boost: Tripwire (+10 fight defense skill) Kings of Diamond can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Associate tier Heart Flush Bonus: +5 Health Boost: Cappuccino (-3 job energy costs) Kings of Hearts can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Soldier tier Sculptures Bonus: +3 Defense Boost: Alarm System (+15 robbing defense skill) Snake Sculpture can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Poker Chips Bonus: +2 Attack Boost: Bulldog (+18 fight defense skill) Purple Poker Chip can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Club Flush Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Problem Solver (-5 job energy costs) Kings of Clubs can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Boxing Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Semi-Pro Boxer (+15 attack skill) Heavy Bag can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Enforcer tier Cigars Bonus: +2 Energy Boost: Fixer (-8 job energy costs) Gold Cigar can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Spade Flush Bonus: +2 Stamina Boost: Sting Grenade (+20 attack skill) Kings of Spades can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Billiard Balls Bonus: ''' 1 Stamina '''Boost: Bouncer (+27 robbing defense skill) Cue Ball can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Hitman tier Rings Bonus: +4 Defense Boost: Blueprints (-10 job energy costs) Ruby Ring can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Ties Bonus: +6 Defense Boost: Injunction (+25 fight defense skill) Paisley Tie can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Capo tier Paintings Bonus: +6 Energy Boost: Motion Detector (+37 robbing defense skill) Monet Painting can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Cufflinks Bonus: +10 Health Boost: Corporate Muscle (+35 attack skill) Onyx Cufflinks can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Barber Bonus: ''' +4 Energy '''Boost: Shave & A Haircut (+35 fight defense skill) Scissors can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Consigliere tier Great Race Horses Bonus: +7 Energy Boost: Inside Tip (-16 job energy costs) Ormonde can be obtained through the Free Gift Program! Daily Chance Tickets Daily Chance For the purposes of Achievements, this collection does NOT have to be completed. Bonus: ''' +10% to job loot drops =Cuba Collections= El Soldado tier '''Rum Drinks Bonus: ''' +8 Energy '''Boost: Flaming Shot (+30 attack skill) El Capitan tier Tropical Fruits Bonus: ''' +3 Stamina '''Boost: Boosted Smoothie (-18 job energy costs) El Jefe tier Entertainers Bonus: '''+10 Health '''Boost: Sandbag Wall (+35 fight defense skill) El Patron tier Tropical Fish Bonus: ''' +5 Attack '''Boost: Blowfish Dart (+40 attack skill) El Padrino tier Beards Bonus: ''' +7 Defense '''Boost: Hobo Lookout (+60 robbing defense skill) Unlock: No Razors Needed Achievements =Moscow Collections= Baklany tier Prison Tattoos Bonus: '''+6 Defense '''Boost: Temporary Tattoo (+42 fight defense skill) Boets tier Matryoshka Dolls Bonus: '+7 Energy '''Boost: '''Hidden Matryoshka (-20 job energy costs) Brigadir tier Russian Leaders '''Bonus: '+4 Attack 'Boost: ' Political Favor (+60 robbing defense skill) Avtoritet tier Vodka Drinks '''Bonus: +4 Stamina Boost: Liquid Courage (+44 Attack Skill) Vor tier Soviet Memorabilia Bonus: +10 Health Boost: Berlin Wall Section (+46 fight defense skill) Pakhan tier Fabergé Egg Bonus: +8 Energy Boost: Fabergé Hen (- 24 job energy costs)